


Hear Me

by Inked



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, hans isn't evil, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked/pseuds/Inked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can nobody hear me?<br/>I got a lot that's on my mind<br/>I cannot breathe<br/>Can you hear it, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me

_(If you don't know what Hear Me is, maybe you should listen to it first[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Yr683VLxes))_

 

 _Try to hear my voice_  
_You can leave, now it's your choice._

Hans acted swiftly, out of instinct. He quickly stretched his hand out to the princess, smiling slightly. "Glad I caught you."

He pulled her up and stepped back, still holding a grip on her. He spread out one arm and nodded at her, inviting her to dance. It was amazing, Hans thought. He never found a girl quite like Anna, first impression, extraordinary. He led her here and there, a few spins and a dip should do the trick. They moved outside, away from the crowd and started some small talk. 

"What's this?" Hans asked, pointing at a piece of Anna's hair that wasn't like the rest.

"I- I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." She answered, tucking some loose strands back behind her ear, giggling softly.

"I like it." Hans smiled, looking at her. She looks great with it, he thought.

 _Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_  
_Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back_

"Yeah! That's right, the whole thing!" Anna said, laughing. Hans struggled to swallow it because of the laughter. A few moments later he finally got it down. 

"Okay, wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" She asked.

"Twelve. Older brothers," He moved closer to her, "three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years!" 

"That's horrible!" Anna replied, looking at the ground.

"It's what brothers do," Hans shrugged, smiling slightly.

 _I said it before, I won't say it again_  
_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_  
_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right_

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Hans knew it was fast, but he couldn't let someone as special as her get away.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" 

 _Can nobody hear me?_  
_I got a lot that's on my mind_

"Anna! You can't go, Arendelle needs you _here_."  Hans explained, setting his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I have to go," She answered, "you'll be in charge for now, alright?" 

"Anna. Please be safe," He pleaded, searching her eyes for something. He cared for her, he really did. He didn't want her to get hurt especially by Elsa. 

He knew what it felt like to be in Anna's position- without all the ice power thing, of course. He didn't have the greatest brothers.

"Come back to me, okay?" He whispered quietly in her ear as quickly as possible. He made sure no one saw.

Anna got on her horse and smiled back at him, and nodded.

_I cannot breathe  
Can you hear it, too?_

A faint echo can be heard in the distance and Hans shot up from his work.

 _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_Her brain's a bit betwixt._  
_Get the fiancé out of the way_  
_and the whole thing will be fixed._

 _Get the fiancé out of the way_  
_and the whole thing will be fixed._

**__Get the fiancé out of the way_  
_and the whole thing will be fixed._ _ **

 

Hans blinked a few times. 

He felt a headache coming on, as if there were cogs in his brain and they were all spinning in the wrong direction. Tap, tap, tap, went his heart. 

His mouth opened slightly, and then he closed it.

An echo rang in his head, "Anna. You must kill Anna, kill her sister. Take Arendelle for yourself."

He stood up and set off.

 _You've got to love and adore and the rest is awry_  
_And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me_

"Anna!" He said, a small trace of concern in his voice.

"We'll leave you be, sir." One of the nobles declared, and Hans heard the door close with a swift snap.

"K- k- kiss me!" Anna exclaimed, desperately clinging onto him.

"Whoa- you need to sit down."

 _Kill her_. It echoed in his head.

 _I said it before, I won't say it again_  
_Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_  
_Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, right, right_

He leaned in to kiss her, his lips almost touched hers.

 _Stop you fool!_ The voice was now thumping loudly.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." He stepped back.

~~_Me, Anna, I love you! Help me!_ ~~

_Can nobody hear me?_  
_I got a lot that's on my mind_

"What?" Anna stuttered.

Hans started revealing his plan to her but the words just fell from his tongue. He didn't mean any of them. He was only thinking-

~~_I love you, Anna. I do._ ~~

~~_Please, hear me!_ ~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen belongs to Disney  
> Hear Me by Imagine Dragons  
> Story idea inspired by a post on tumblr


End file.
